Baiser de bouteille
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: De l'alcool, des rencontres... un simple jeu suffisent parfois à avoir ce que l'on veut même si ça parait loin d'être gagné. Alors profiter d'une soirée chez Kagami semble l'occasion pour tous les défis.


Titre : Baiser de bouteille

Auteur : Lovely-Bubble

Warning : Mmmmh… M ! Parce qu'on aime ça, donc ceux à qui ça ne plait pas ou qui n'aime pas les rapprochements chauds bouillants entre deux superbes spécimens de type mâle, je n'ai qu'un conseil, demi-tour ! Au moins j'aurais prévenu.

Notes : Eh bien que vous dire si ce n'est qu'à la base je voulais faire un « petit » OS qui a dérivé en quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus long ! 14600 mots environs, et donc l'équivalent de 31 pages word… C'était pas prévu ! Mais comme je me dis que c'est aussi plaisant ainsi je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de le séparer en chapitres… Notez que j'ai hésité quand même un peu.

Enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira, je dois dire que je trouvais que le fandom manquait de AoKuro, navrée c'est mon couple fétiche et en ce moment il y a une nette tendance au AkaKuro. J'ai voulu apposer ma petite marque et partager ce texte qui était juste un brouillon d'idées pour m'amuser toute seule, histoire de se détendre… Alors, bonne lecture !

Dernier point, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien ratissé toutes les fautes ou mauvaises tournures de phrases, je dois dire que mes yeux ont finis par s'irriter. Si vous en notez n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'aime pas en laisser trainer.

Disclaimer : Aomine n'est pas à moi, chose que je regrette sincèrement, Kuroko non plus… Et d'ailleurs aucun des personnages. Finalement il y a que mes conneries qui m'appartiennent, et je crois que c'est pas plus mal !

Quand Kagami avait lancé l'idée de la fête chez lui pour le soir-même, Kuroko était resté aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Il avait simplement acquiescé à la proposition tandis que les autres membres de Seirin avaient montrés un peu plus d'emballements à grand renforts de cris de joie et de larges sourires. Kagami content de voir que l'idée plaisait, en avait profité pour prévenir les joueurs de la génération des miracles avec qui il avait gardé contact après les matchs… C'est-à-dire tous sauf Akashi, mais préférant pour sa survie ne pas le laisser de côté, ce fut à Kuroko lui-même d'inviter l'ancien capitaine.

C'est ainsi que Kuroko se retrouva dans cet appartement qu'il connaissait si bien, mais qui ce soir, était très encombré. Il faisait incroyablement chaud, et le fond sonore était particulièrement assourdissant. Les fêtes étudiantes lui faisaient assez tourner la tête sans qu'il ait à boire. Pourtant, il s'était laissé entrainer dans une partie de cartes sous les yeux larmoyants d'un Kise à la lèvre tremblante. Mais il n'avait pas prévu les gages alcoolisés en cas de perte.

Alors qu'il retournait encore la mauvaise carte sur la table il se mordit la lèvre dans un petit geignement plaintif qui attira l'œil de ses voisins, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire alors qu'il se fixait sur son verre, gentiment dosé par son ancienne lumière assise à ses côtés. Sentant les regards impatients sur sa personne, il se dit que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle épreuve à passer, et qu'il n'en était pas non plus à son premier verre.

L'alcool lui échauffa la gorge, lui arrachant presque un râle désagréable. C'était un peu comme du feu liquide à avaler. Il sentit une large main s'écraser sur son épaule et se tourna vers Aomine qui l'observait fier de lui. Ce mec était un beau salop, il dosait comme un taré les verres d'alcool. Au moins Kise avait su faire preuve de délicatesse en lui servant quelque chose de buvable.

« Oui, Tetsu ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Du jus de pommes.

-Tu as soif, peut-être.

-Je veux surtout diluer mon verre, barbare. »

Le basané se mit à rire mais attrapa tout de même la bouteille demandé. Il adorait voir son Tetsu dans cet état. Ce n'était que trop rare de le voir bourré. Il n'avait vu ça qu'une ou deux fois. Le visage de son ancienne ombre était déjà coloré d'adorables couleurs rosées, et son langage devenait presque charretier.

Kuroko lui jeta un nouvel œil noir, en arrachant le liquide salvateur des mains de son camarade de jeu. Il en versa une belle rasade dans son verre, jusqu'à la limite, manquant de le faire déborder. Il leva les yeux en face de lui vers un Akashi quasiment sobre qui le fixait. Il savait que le roux devait s'amuser gentiment de le voir dans cet état, mais lui ça l'énervait. Pourquoi avait-il autant de malchance avec les cartes, alors qu'Akashi semblait n'avoir que des bonnes pioches ? C'était injuste, il devait y avoir de la triche…

Mais il ne sut découvrir comment le roux faisait avant la fin du jeu. Quelques tours plus tard, et quelques nouvelles gorgées pour lui, la partie prit fin. Aomine proposa une nouvelle partie, mais il passa son tour, peu sûr de pouvoir se lever dignement après. Kise en fit de même, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Qu'importe, Kagami et Midorima avaient finis par les remplacer au pied levé pour ce jeu infernal.

Il se dirigea vers un coussin libre au sol, les canapés étant déjà pris. Il se laissa tomber plus ou moins discrètement aux côtés d'un Takao amusé. Le manque de grâce était flagrant à ses yeux, la jeune ombre de Seirin avait un léger coup dans le nez et cela se faisait sentir de plus en plus dans sa gestuelle.

Kuroko profita un moment de calme où personne ne lui demandait quelque chose au milieu de toutes ses conversations pour observer la table qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants auparavant. Son regard se posa sur ses deux lumières qui riaient ensembles et s'échangeaient des petits coups de poings amicaux dans l'épaule. Il eut une grimace en sentant cette pointe de jalousie lui échauffer le ventre.

Pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas être comme Kagami ? Pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas être sûr de lui et pouvoir plaisanter ainsi avec Aomine ? Il était sûr que le basané devait être plus attiré par les personnes comme son nouveau coéquipier que par quelqu'un comme lui. Lui qui n'était qu'ombre et transparence. Juste un garçon classique, au corps classique, au caractère effacé.

Il souffla encore et attira de nouveau l'œil de faucon de Shutoku. Takao, toujours aussi observateur malgré les quelques verres à son actif, eut envie de rire. Il voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait, et comprenait que trop bien la situation. Lui-même essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de ce tsundere aux cheveux verts qui s'amusait plus loin. Pas facile de capter leur attention quand ils se retrouvaient en groupe de beaux gosses génies de basket.

Avisant la bouteille vide à ses côtés il esquissa un sourire. A plaçant devant lui il commença à la faire tourner doucement devant lui.

« Oh ! Ça vous dit qu'on joue au jeu de la bouteille ?! »

Il donna un coup de coude à Kuroko qui lui répondit qu'il ne connaissait pas ce jeu, tandis que devant eux Kise s'écriait qu'il était complètement pour. Murasakibara et les deux coachs féminines s'installèrent avec eux pour jouer, tandis que Kyoshi amusé roula presque jusqu'à eux en riant de bon cœur. Ce mec déjà trop joyeux au naturel, devenait vraiment trop étrange avec un coup dans le nez.

« Mais quelles sont les règles ? Il n'y a pas d'alcool au moins ? »

Tous rirent gentiment de cette innocence chez le passeur de Seirin. Takao eut un sourire sadique.

« Absolument pas, ce jeux est bien pire… En tournant la bouteille, elle va pointer vers quelqu'un qui sera alors désignée, et tu devras l'embrasser. Et je ne te parle pas d'un petit baiser, mais je veux que ça dure au moins trente secondes, et que les bouches soient ouvertes. On est plus en maternelle.

-Euh… Je ne suis pas trop sûre de vouloir jouer en fait… »

Embarrassé le passeur sentait ses joues s'échauffer. Takao le regardait avec ses yeux si intrusifs, il ne voyait pas trop comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Mais le brun régla le problème en se penchant vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

« Dis tu n'es pas un peu jaloux de quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un de sûr de lui, quelqu'un qui sait se montrer ? N'est-ce pas à ton tour de te mettre en avant, de dévoiler tes atouts ? D'attiser les jalousies ? »

Kuroko ne comprenait pas exactement le sens complet de la phrase, joyeux comme il était ses sens commençaient à se jouer de lui. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas quels pouvaient être ses atouts. Mais de ce qu'il avait enregistré, ce ne pouvait être que favorable. Réfléchissant quelques secondes il se dit qu'après tout, il était en soirée, et qu'il pouvait peut-être se lâcher aussi, non ?

Attrapant la bière de Teppei il en but quelques gorgées puis hocha la tête de façon positive pour jouer le jeu.

La partie débuta par une Satsuki très motivée, qui le fut un peu moins quand la bouteille désigna Kise à ses côtés. Le premier baiser fut timide, et fit rire tout le monde, attirant beaucoup de regards sur eux. Avant que la partie ne continue, Himuro et Koganei, amusés, virent se joindre au cercle. Les échanges de salives continuèrent avec plus ou moins de ratés, plus ou moins de timidité. Kise dû rouler une pelle à Himuro, qui offrit son baiser à Teppei, qui lui se retrouva collé au géant de la génération des miracles. Ce baiser fut assez torride, apparemment le centre de Seirin avait un goût sucré qui plaisait beaucoup au violet dont la remarque amena beaucoup de fous rires. Son baiser avec Riko fut moins impressionnant, même si la demoiselle avait également un goût chocolaté d'après ses dires.

Tous riaient énormément, attirant toujours de nombreux regards à chaque rire, à chaque exclamation gloussante que poussaient les deux filles, très amusées par la tournure des choses. Riko dut traverser le cercle à quatre pattes pour aller embrasser un Takao très charmeur. Takao qui faisant tournoyer la bouteille tomba exactement sur celui qu'il voulait : Tetsuya.

Avec un sourire en coin, particulièrement aguicheur, il se repencha à l'oreille de son ami.

« A toi de prouver que tu n'es pas si stoïque. »

Tout en glissant ses mots, il posa une main sur la hanche du bleuté, et ses lèvres glissèrent le long du lobe de l'oreille faisant déjà frissonner le jeune qui le regardait avec des yeux légèrement flous.

Kuroko se sentait allumé, allumé par un garçon pour lequel il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses. Mais là, entre les lèvres douces qui survolaient son cou, et la main qui enserrait sa hanche, il avait chaud. Il se sentait bien et tremblant. Il n'entendait presque plus les petits cris aigus des deux coachs plus loin. Il n'entendait plus que le battement de son propre cœur.

Et Takao s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, lui tirant un léger halètement qui fut le déclenchement du baiser. Il sentit d'abord les lèvres gourmandes contre les siennes, et répondit de suite à cet échange sensuel. Il avait chaud et voulait plus. Ce fut lui qui dans un gémissement léger glissa sa langue à la recherche d'une consœur qu'il trouva bien vite. Le baiser lui donnait le tournis, il ne savait plus si l'alcool était vraiment la raison de ce léger malaise, où tout simplement le fait d'embrasser ainsi Takao.

Il sentit avec une lucidité effrayante la main sur sa hanche se crisper, et l'autre prendre place à son opposé. Il se laissa complètement faire, quand son ami l'amena à se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à le chevaucher. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce baiser durait, une minute, quelques secondes, une heure ? A vrai dire, il s'en fichait royalement et espérait juste que ça s'éternise encore. Il sentait sous ses doigts crispés la chemise blanche du joueur de Shutoku se froisser. Il appréciait les mains qui glissaient dans son dos, l'obligeant à se cambrer légèrement pour se rapprocher d'autant plus.

Kuroko avait réellement la tête qui tournait, et quand Takao se recula il poussa un soupir plaintif. Il croisa les prunelles amusées du faucon. Il lui offrit un sourire, et reprenant son souffle, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du brun qui en profita pour recoller ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Tu es incroyablement chaud, Tetsuya. Je suppose que je peux t'appeler ainsi maintenant. En tout cas s'il ne vient pas te voir, tu pourras toujours venir te consoler avec moi. »

Le bleuté se mit à rire, et quitta les bras du brun en reprenant sa place dans le cercle. Et enfin il remarqua le pseudo silence qui avait étreint la salle. La musique tournait toujours, pleins de chuchotis s'élevaient, mais aucune réelle conversation. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

« Takao ! T'as trop de la chance ! »

Riko acquiesça très vivement aux paroles de son amie rose. Elles les regardaient toutes les deux avec des yeux prédateurs. Observant le petit cercle, Kuroko nota les yeux larmoyants et envieux de Kise, ce qui ne le surprit pas tant que ça, et les regards amusés de tous les autres. Ça le rassura, mais en levant un peu plus la tête il remarqua que ce n'étaient pas les seuls à les observer. Il croisa le regard très, très amusé de son ancien capitaine. Certains semblaient également avoir ce regard, mais pour beaucoup c'était plus des yeux écarquillés d'étonnement qui se lisaient.

Et il eut le malheur de rencontrer les prunelles envoutantes de son ancienne lumière. Il se sentit rougir violemment, il détourna la tête espérant cacher son fard, mais son tortillement sur place amena plus les gloussements pervers des deux demoiselles qu'une pure discrétion. Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi invisible que d'habitude une fois qu'il avait bu ? Ça devenait très légèrement embarrassant cette histoire.

« Kurokochi, c'est à ton tour ! »

Kise venait de lui faire remarquer que c'était à son tour de tourner la bouteille pour trouver quelqu'un à embrasser. D'ailleurs vu la tête de chien battu du blond, il était complètement candidat. Avec un petit soupir il attrapa la bouteille et lui donna une bonne impulsion, il ne choisissait pas comme certains qui géraient la vitesse de rotation pour tomber pile sur leur victime. Non, là il s'en fichait un peu… Quoique, vu son prochain partenaire il aurait peut-être dû essayer de mieux jouer.

Murasakibara, les yeux toujours ensommeillés, l'observait avec un air gourmand. Kuroko à ses côtés s'inquiéta légèrement. Pendant longtemps ils n'avaient pas été en très bon terme, la communication entre eux était très rare. L'un déjà peu bavard, l'autre ne pensant qu'à grignoter. Voir même, la taille de son camarade avait toujours impressionné le petit bleuté qui se sentait très complexé.

C'est ainsi, parce que le jeu l'avait décidé, qu'il se mit sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur d'un violet toujours assis au sol. Non, vraiment, cette différence de taille était presque vexante à ce point-là.

« Je me demande quel goût tu as, Kuro-chin. »

Malgré son état avancé d'ébriété, le bleuté lui lança un regard blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait du goût qu'il avait. Plus vite il aurait embrassé ce grand dadet, plus vite les regards arrêteraient de se fixer sur lui. Il glissa sa main sur la joue du plus grand, en se penchant vers lui la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Avec un sourire le violet se laissa faire, attendit patiemment que le bleuté s'approche, il le laissa faire quand il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il appréciait étonnement sentir les petites dents lui grignoter la peau comme lui aimait ronger des sucettes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour le jeu, et pour lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il voulait connaitre la senteur de leur petit fantôme.

Alcool, logique. Vanille, peu surprenant. Hamburger ? Plus étonnant. Il sentait la petite langue jouer avec la sienne, il avait envie de la dévorer, de le dévorer.

Kuroko était surpris d'aimer tout autant cet échange. Ce géant qui l'effrayait si facilement était d'une douceur incroyable. Il laissa sa main passer par-dessus l'épaule du grand, passant ses deux bras autour du large cou. A ce mouvement il sentit Murasakibara ronronner, comme un gros chat contenté, et deux larges mains virent bloquer ses hanches dans un étau serré. Au bout de quelques secondes particulièrement plaisantes les lèvres rougies du plus grand quittèrent les siennes et descendirent le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou.

« Mura… »

Il sentait clairement les dents du plus vieux s'attaquer à la peau trop fine et trop sensible de son cou. Il avait envie de gémir sous cet assaut imprévu, mais il garda fermement les lèvres closes ne laissant échapper que quelques frissons.

Quand le violet le relâcha de cette étroite étreinte, il eut envie de s'y lover à nouveau. Il resserra légèrement ses bras autour du large cou du violet qui étira un large sourire. Sa gourmandise était quémandeuse. Il lui offrit un léger baiser furtif avant de le repousser plus franchement. Il valait mieux écarter rapidement leur petit fantôme avant qu'il n'ait envie de pousser plus loin les limites de leur bleuté fétiche.

Kuroko reprit sa place près de Takao en soufflant presque de frustration. Le brun ricanait légèrement. Voir le fantôme de la génération des miracles aussi voyant n'était pas fréquent. Lui pouvait le voir facilement, mais il savait qu'en cet instant tous les regards étaient posés sur ce jeune homme habituellement invisible.

« Takao, j'ai soif…

-Je m'occupe de ça. »

Se tournant vers l'arrière il s'empara de la première bouteille qu'il pouvait toucher. Vodka Ice. Parfait, facile à boire pour un novice des alcools forts. Tendant la bouteille vers le bleuté aux yeux brumeux, il s'en aurait presque voulu de le faire toujours plus boire. Mais après tout, c'était l'expérience de la jeunesse, et il le surveillerait, au pire il irait l'aider si le jeune devait faire connaissance intime avec la cuvette des toilettes.

Kuroko avait soif, très soif. Il ne savait pas où pouvait être son verre, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait bien. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres boire directement au goulot. Pourquoi pas lui ? Dévissant le bouchon, il posa ses lèvres contre le verre froid de la bouteille. C'était frais, un peu sucré et à la fois légèrement acide. Très rafraichissant. Un vrai plaisir. Cet alcool ne semblait pas fort du tout, juste comme un bon soda qui sortait du réfrigérateur. Ça coulait tout seul dans la gorge et sur ses lèvres. Il avait conscience de boire ça comme un sagouin mais il s'en fichait terriblement si cette fraicheur glissait le long de son cou. C'était même plutôt agréable, aussi agréable que la langue qui remontait le long de sa carotide pour empêcher le liquide de tomber dans son tee-shirt.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Takao.

« Mon dieu, mon p'tit Tetsuya, tu n'as jamais appris à boire correctement. »

Le bleuté laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Tu veux m'apprendre peut-être ?

-Oh… Il y a bien des choses que je pourrais t'apprendre…

-Hmm. »

Alors que Kuroko se penchait lentement vers le brun de Shutoku, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Tetsuya soupira de déception, il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait aller vers le faucon, pourquoi pas pour avoir sa première leçon. Leçon de quoi ? Il s'en fichait, mais Takao lui parlait de lui apprendre des choses…

« Kuroko ? »

Kise l'observait en se mordillant les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille qui le désignait. Mince il avait raté des choses pendant qu'il se désaltérait. Embrasser Kise ? Est-ce que ce serait aussi bon qu'avec Takao ou Murasakibara ? Il avait soudainement très envie de savoir.

Se mettant à quatre pattes il s'approcha lentement du blond qui n'osait pas tellement bouger. Il voyait bien l'envie qui semblait brûler dans les yeux de Kise. Enfin il pensait que ça pouvait être ça, de toute façon, lui en avait envie. Il avait chaud, et se sentait tellement bien.

Kise glissa une main contre sa joue, et il lui sembla qu'elle prenait feu. Fermant les yeux il se laissa reposer quelques secondes contre cette large main. Il en aurait presque ronronné. Il avait envie d'affection, envie de se blottir contre un corps chaud. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment lui qui le voulait, ou alors l'ambiance euphorique de cette petite soirée, ou peut-être les effets « indésirables » de l'alcool. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, et ne cherchait pas à voir plus loin que la douce chemise blanche de Kise. Il voulait vraiment s'y lover.

A la manière d'un chat il vint frotter le bout de son nez contre celui de son vis-à-vis qui glissa l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque. Et deux lèvres chaudes attrapèrent les siennes avec précipitation. Il sentait les longs cils de Kise lui effleurer la pommette dans un balayement doux. Il voulait avoir plus chaud. Se cambrant pour plaquer son torse contre celui de Kise. Il se laissa fondre entre les bras virils d'un blond qui semblait vouloir le dévorer tout cru. Il n'était pas contre, il avait chaud. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Ses membres lui paraissaient à la fois lourds et légers. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur les épaules larges du blond. Le baiser lui faisait tourner la tête, il avait besoin d'air mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour respirer. Il sentit une main qui caressait légèrement la chute de ses reins, et à nouveau cette chaleur. Les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre depuis un moment semblaient devenir fous.

Il planait totalement entre les bras de Kise. Ses doigts accrochés depuis le début à la chemise blanche se détachèrent enfin du tissu fin. Il laissa glisser sa main entre leur deux corps, à l'abri des regards. Il avait chaud, et il voulait plus que ce baiser, plus que cette main posée au creux de ses reins. Il voulait toujours plus. Ses doigts effleurèrent trop délicatement la bosse qui déformait le jean du blond qu'il sentit râler contre ses lèvres. C'était ça qu'il voulait. D'une main plus assurée, il appuya franchement sur la braguette tendue du jean sombre pour la masser quelques secondes. Mais il fut rapidement repoussé. Kise semblait essayer de reprendre un souffle qu'il avait largement perdu. Le blond hésitait nettement entre éloigner franchement le bleuté ou le reprendre contre lui, l'emmener au loin pour continuer ce petit jeu.

Kuroko jeta un coup autour de lui. Tous avaient des yeux écarquillés et Riko avait carrément la bouche ouverte de stupeur. La vision de sa coach lui donna une irrépressible envie de rire. Dans un gloussement qu'il tentait vainement de retenir il retourna à sa place. Il devait refaire tourner la bouteille, mais n'en avait plus envie. Avec un léger soupir, il s'empara de la bouteille pour la faire tourner une dernière fois pour sa part. Il l'observa tournoyer au sol, le mouvement lui donnant presque le tournis. Il la vit ralentir pour retomber sur lui. Il regarda étrangement la bouteille. Elle se foutait de lui. Comment pouvait-il s'embrasser tout seul ? Cette bouteille était conne.

« Takao, comment je fais pour m'embrasser moi-même ? C'est pas possible. Elle est bête cette bouteille. »

Le brun à ses côtés éclata de rire de même que tous ceux autour, ramenant à nouveau tous les regards à lui. Il gonfla ses joues en signe de protestation jusqu'à ce que le brun accepte de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

Embrasser qui il voulait. Quand la bouteille tombait sur soi-même on ne la relançait pas, mais on choisissait nous-même qui serait notre victime. Qui pouvait-il choisir ?

Il sentit le souffle alcoolisé de Takao dans son cou, et une simple question effleura son oreille. _Qui rêves-tu d'embrasser ?_ Qui ? Daiki. Son ancienne lumière. Il rêvait de l'embrasser. Depuis quelques temps, depuis un moment… Oui, il savait qui.

Retournant un regard au brun, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil peu discret. Alors, titubant légèrement il se redressa. Il savait que tous le regardaient. Il était un peu le point de mire, mais là il s'en fichait un peu. Il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Traverser ce cercle pour aller rejoindre la table où quatre hommes jouaient aux cartes. Et embrasser l'un d'eux. Regardant ses pieds pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Il reporta son regard à la table et vit nettement ses deux lumières parler ensemble. Ils lui jetaient de petits coups d'œil, mais ils semblaient proches. Ils n'allaient pas vouloir qu'il vienne les embêter, et puis Ahomine ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui, il préférait discuter avec Bakagami. Soit.

« Akashi-kun ?

-Oui, Tetsuya ? »

Il était sûr que son ancien capitaine avait suivi tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et devait très nettement savoir qu'il devait embrasser quelqu'un.

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

Et le silence se fit complet dans la pièce. La musique continuait à vibrer mais les conversations s'étaient éteintes. L'air semblait tendu, sauf pour les deux concernés. Kuroko, avait préféré demander quand même, et le rouge semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Il décala sa chaise pour que le jeune vienne s'installer sur ses genoux. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

« Alors, Akashi-kun ?

-Non, Tetsuya. Tu as beaucoup trop bu, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes ce jeu.

-Mmmph… »

Une main douce remua dans ses cheveux, et le rouge vint lui faire un bisou esquimau qui lui redonna le sourire. Alors il se lova contre les épaules d'Akashi qui déposa un baiser léger dans ses mèches folles. Il se sentait bien ainsi, comme dans un cocon. Il entendait les conversations reprendre doucement. Et bientôt alors qu'il somnolait à moitié dans le cou du rouquin, le bruit était revenu à son niveau normal. L'ambiance toujours aussi festive. Et lui essayait de capter les conversations, tout en regardant les cartes qu'Akashi tenait en main. Ils jouaient apparemment au poker. Il avait un peu de mal à suivre, et d'ailleurs ne cherchait pas à le faire. Il avait trop bu pour ça.

D'un œil discret il observa ses lumières, ancienne et nouvelle. Ils s'entendaient bien. Les deux félins riaient d'une blague vaseuse du basané. Ils semblaient proches. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas comme ça avec eux ? Pff… Ça l'énervait. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez intéressant comme gars, ouais, il n'était qu'une petite ombre qui aimait ses bouquins. Punaise, ça l'énervait vraiment. Il savait qu'il n'était pas si chiant que ça, mais aucune de ses ombres n'agissait avec lui comme ils agissaient entre eux. Il avait envie de s'amuser lui aussi.

D'un regard rapide il aperçut Takao qui lui offrait un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai, il n'avait toujours pas osé. Mais bon comment le brun voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Qu'il lui saute dessus ? C'était peut-être la solution, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment bonne comme idée.

Encore sous le coup de l'énervement, il se redressa, et sans un regard pour le rouge qui l'avait gardé tout du long sur ses genoux il s'éloigna vers la table basse, et s'écrasa sur le coussin près du brun.

« Bah alors, pourquoi t'en as pas profité pour attaquer ? T'avais une occasion en or, et t'es parti te suicider dans les bras de l'autre psychopathe. Franchement ce gars me fout les boules… J'ai l'impression que toi seul peut aller lui demander un truc comme ça.

-Akashi-kun n'est pas méchant en vrai. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à en effrayer plus d'un.

-Mouais, enfin tu n'as pas répondu à la question ~

-Pff… Il en a sûrement rien à foutre de moi, en tout cas dans ce sens-là.

-Mon dieu, mais mon petit Tetsu aurait l'alcool triste ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je ne bois pas souvent.

-Eh bien, je sais comment te réconforter. Viens là ~ »

Kuroko leva un sourcil interrogatif vers le brun qui venait de poser sa main sur sa joue dans une délicate caresse. Il s'approcha tout de même du brun. Il se sentit curieux. Oui, Daiki n'en avait rien à foutre de lui, mais Takao lui avait montré un certain intérêt et avait été doux avec lui. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il savait qu'il pourrait prendre un certain plaisir auprès de lui.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, bras contre bras, il sentait la main du brun dans le bas de son dos. Il riait et rougissait sous les paroles que lui murmurait Takao dans le creux de l'oreille. Il pouffait quand le brun lui faisait remarquer au combien les autres bourrés avaient l'air peu fin, quand il lui racontait les mésaventures de la carotte à lunettes. Il se sentait gêné quand le faucon lui chuchotait qu'il était incroyablement mignon avec un coup dans le nez, et au combien son joli petit cul était adorable.

Complètement réchauffé par les compliments gênants il n'osait pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. Pour se redonner une constance qu'il savait perdu depuis un long moment, il se pencha pour attraper la première bouteille qui se présenta à lui. Le bouchon s'était déjà volatilisé, il engloutit le goulot pour descendre quelques gorgées brûlantes. Il se mit à tousser violemment.

« Mais t'es fou ! C'est de la vodka ! Pure ! Franchement, avec la vodka ice tu peux faire ça, mais là, pour un non-initié. Enfin… Tiens, je vais te préparer quelque chose de plus buvable.

-Fais vite, j'ai la trachée brûlée.

-T'inquiète, ça sera pas long. »

Après un temps qui lui parut plus long que prévu, le bleuté se retrouva avec un verre en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Goute et devine. »

Kuroko approcha son nez du bord du vert. Ça sentait le citron et la menthe. Ça sentait bon. Il trempa ses lèvres dans ce liquide transparent. Citron et menthe, très frais.

« Oh ! Attends ! »

Takao se redressa vivement pour attraper sur la table une paille qu'il planta directement dans son verre avec un clin d'œil. Avec un sourire, il glissa ses lèvres sur la paille. Des grains de sucre remontèrent le long du tube pour s'échouer sur sa langue. C'était bon. Il sentait un arrière-goût de rhum mais ça passait incroyablement bien. Non, vraiment cette boisson lui plaisait.

« C'est bon. C'est quoi ?

-Mojito ~ »

Il sirotait tranquillement son verre tout en écoutant son nouvel ami. Takao était vraiment bavard, il pouvait causer de tout et de rien. Il s'amusait incroyablement avec lui, il pouffait de rire trop fréquemment. Lui, pouffer, franchement si c'était pas ridicule. Mais il était bien. Takao lui souffla qu'il aimerait bien que Kuroko vienne jouer la pom-pom-girl pour Shutoku. Le brun se prit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Les deux se mirent à rire quand le bleuté avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas assez souple pour tenter l'expérience mais qu'il était sûr qu'il pouvait rentrer dans l'uniforme dû à sa petite taille. Alors qu'ils se marraient comme des baleines Takao lui souffla qu'ils étaient observés.

En effet, il aperçut Aomine qui les regardait, de même que Midorima et Kagami. Les trois leur jetaient des regards un peu surpris. Et son énervement reprit, comme ça c'était si étonnant qu'il puisse s'amuser autant. Il se retourna vers le faucon avec un air déterminé.

« Moi aussi je sais m'amuser, d'abord.

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Mais certaines personnes trouvent ça bizarre.

-Non, c'est juste…

-Juste quoi ?

-Qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de te voir aussi expressif. T'es assez discret en général.

-Pff… Alors, je passe pour un mec pas drôle. C'est pour ça que je peux pas l'intéresser.

-Dis pas ça ! Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait montrer tes atouts.

-Des atouts ?

-T'es un mec mignon, mon gars. Je te trouve très mignon. »

Kuroko observa de plus près son nouvel ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il était beau, c'était sûr. Un air malicieux, un trop plein de confiance en soi, un sourire en coin qu'il trouvait plutôt charmeur. Takao était attirant, c'était indéniable, pas forcément son type, mais entre son physique agréable et sa personnalité vivace, le brun avait tout pour plaire.

« Toi aussi t'es beau.

-Merci, mais je le savais déjà. »

Le brun fini sa tirade avec un petit mouvement de tête pour faire s'envoler ses cheveux. Il se prit un léger coup de coude de la part du bleuté amusé.

« Dis tu me refais un mojito ?

-Tu vas pas finir aux toilettes rassure-moi. Non parce que j'ai pas trop envie de te tenir les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu me tiendrais les cheveux ?

-C'est ce que disent les filles. Parce que quand elles vont vomir il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec elles pour leur tenir les cheveux pour pas qu'ils soient dégueulassés…

-Beurk !

-Comme tu dis.

-Mais non, je me sens assez bien.

-Ouais, ça se voit à tes joues rouges et ton air de merlan frit.

-Mais…

-Allez, je te prépare ça. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard Kuroko se retrouva à nouveau avec un verre en main. Franchement il ne savait pas au combien de verres il avait pu descendre. Il se surprit à se dire qu'il tenait peut-être mieux l'alcool que ce qu'il aurait cru. Une étrange fierté le prit. Il tenait l'alcool comme personne. Il était trop fort.

« Putain, à quoi tu penses pour avoir un tel sourire de benêt ? T'as l'air un peu couillon, Tetsuya.

-Je tiens bien l'alcool !

-Euh, je dirais pas ça, non.

-Je peux te le prouver, je me sens en pleine forme, je tiens trop bien.

-Pari tenu. Alors, tu vas te mettre debout et faire le tour du canapé. »

Le bleuté se dit que son camarade se foutait de lui. Faire le tour du canapé, genre… Il essaya de se redresser, ce qu'il fit plus ou moins efficacement. Mais au moment où il avança d'un pas, il sentit le monde tourner un peu sous lui, et s'écroula sur le brun qui le rattrapa avec un gémissement douloureux.

« Oui, bon, je tiens peut-être un peu moins bien que prévu.

-T'es déchiré mon gars ! »

Kuroko eut une moue boudeuse qui ramena les rires de son nouvel acolyte. Il savait que tout le monde les regardait, mais ça lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête. Il avait juste envie que Takao arrête de se foutre de sa gueule. Alors il fit la chose qui lui parut la plus censée. Il l'embrassa.

Mon dieu, il aimait trop ça en fait. Embrasser quelqu'un. Enfin embrasser vraiment. Il n'avait, par le passé, embrassé qu'une personne : Satsuki. Elle s'était jetée sur lui pour lui voler un smack. Et voilà que bourré il emballait tout le monde et ça lui plaisait affreusement. Même si ce n'était pas Daiki.

Il aimait la dominance de Takao qui lui mordillait les lèvres, il aimait passer ses mains dans les mèches noires pour le décoiffer toujours plus. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les mains qui se baladaient dans son dos pour descendre s'installer sur ses fesses. Mon dieu, il avait trop chaud, mais il adorait ça.

Il gémissait discrètement dans le baiser, profitant des doigts qui formaient de petits cercles sur ses fesses. Il avait envie de bouger un peu. D'ailleurs, il ne tenait pas en place, il s'installa mieux entre les jambes de son acolyte qui continuait de lui prodiguer ces agréables caresses, il était bien, il…

Une main ferme s'empara de son col pour le tirer en arrière rompant le baiser.

« Tetsu je crois que tu as trop bu. »

Levant les yeux vers le haut, il put voir qui avait osé l'arrêter ainsi. Aomine. Daiki.

Le basané ne le regardait même pas et lançait une œillade méchante à Takao qui avait un léger rictus amusé. Aomine l'attrapa cette fois par les aisselles pour le remettre sur pattes. Ô que le monde tanguait. Heureusement que le plus grand ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il se serait sûrement écroulé de nouveau sur Takao.

« Allez, Tetsu, tu vas venir t'asseoir avec nous.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. T'es complètement bourré, on va calmer le jeu un peu. »

Avec un petit sourire dépité il salua Takao qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Hey, Tetsuya, si jamais tu veux en apprendre plus, je suis toujours libre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille en apprendre plus, _répondit le basané_.

-Bah si… »

Aomine fusilla le petit bleuté du regard, qui préféra se taire et se laisser guider, ou plutôt trainer, jusqu'à une chaise autour de la table. Il fit de petits sourires aux trois autres hommes qui se tenaient autour de la table. Mon dieu qu'ils avaient l'air sérieux à le dévisager comme ça, sauf Akashi. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko semblait toujours égal à lui-même malgré les œillades curieuses qu'il lui lançait. Et ça donna envie à Kuroko de jouer un peu. C'était con, mais il commença par un clin d'œil, et un petit sourire timide. Akashi leva un sourcil intrigué, ça marchait.

Les gars avaient repris leur partie, mais son ancien capitaine continuait à le regarder fréquemment. Et vu qu'il s'ennuyait sur sa chaise, il se dit que son jeu était le mieux pour passer le temps en attendant de pouvoir échapper à la grosse panthère qui le surveillait. Un nouveau sourire moins timide, plus provocateur. Il ne savait pas du tout si ça rendait aussi bien que son imagination, mais ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Quand Akashi leva à nouveau les yeux de son jeu, Kuroko se lécha les lèvres doucement, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, bon même si ce n'était pas exactement le résultat recherché, au moins il y avait du mouvement. En fait quand il y réfléchissait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il recherchait comme résultats.

Avec discrétion, enfin il l'espérait un peu, il se frotta le bout du nez, avant de glisser ses doigts le long de ses lèvres. Et quand Akashi l'observa à nouveau, il entrouvrit la bouche pour y glisser son index et le suçoter avec application.

Vu le silence qui s'établit autour de la table de jeu, Akashi ne devait pas être le seul à le regarder étonné. En effet, un coup d'œil circulaire put lui permettre de noter les expressions quasiment choquées des trois autres hommes. Il se mit à rire, et son regard partit plus loin, vers la table basse et les coussins où Takao lui fit un clin d'œil peu discret en levant son pouce. Le brun était fier de lui, il devait alors continuer sur cette lancée. Il dessina dans l'air un point d'interrogation, mimant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Le brun de loin lui indiqua de faire le signe de la victoire pour placer sa main devant sa bouche et tirer la langue au niveau de la base du V. Heureux d'avoir un nouveau truc à faire, il se retourna vers les joueurs.

« Oh putain ! Tetsu ! Arrête ça ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça signifie ?_ S'énerva le basané._

-Non, pas du tout.

-Putain, ça veut dire « je veux te lécher l'entre-jambe » !

-Et si c'est ce que je veux faire ? »

Enervé Aomine préféra ne pas répondre. Il se leva quelques secondes vers la cuisine, et en revint avec une bouteille d'eau pleine.

« Je veux que tu me descendes cette foutue bouteille d'ici la fin de la soirée, et plus d'alcool.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Aomine-kun.

-Tetsu, t'es mon pote, et te voir comme ça est trop louche, alors bois cette flotte ! »

Le bleuté vexé prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit brusquement. Attrapant le goulot entre ses lèvres il commença à boire en laissant couler une bonne dose sur les côtés.

« Putain, mais fais gaffe Tetsu. Je t'ai dit de la boire pas d'en renverser la moitié.

-Tu n'es vraiment, vraiment pas drôle Aomine. Je te pensais plus marrant que ça en soirée. »

Le basané le regardait stupéfié, d'ailleurs les autres avaient un peu le même air.

« Et en plus, tu veux pas que j'aille m'amuser avec les autres. Pourquoi t'oblige pas les autres à boire de l'eau ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui m'inquiète pour l'instant. Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est déjà perturbant en règle générale mais là c'est pire.

-Je vois, donc parce que je suis pas comme d'habitude, je ne peux pas trainer avec Takao qui a vaguement plus l'air d'être intéressé par moi que vous. Il veut m'apprendre des choses, je sais pas quoi, mais j'aime apprendre des choses. »

Là c'était définitif, les cerveaux de ces mecs étaient en court-circuit.

« Je suis même sûr d'ailleurs que Kise voudrait bien m'apprendre des choses si je lui demandais.

-Non tu n'iras voir ni Kise, ni Kazunari !

-J'attends tes arguments…

-Tu es bourré, Tetsu, demain tu vas tout regretter.

-Excuse bidon. »

Aomine serrait les dents. Putain ce que Tetsu pouvait être chiant bourré. Mais en même temps c'était incroyable à voir, ces yeux habituellement si inexpressifs débordaient d'émotions. Et puis, même si la franchise de Kuroko était connue, il restait un garçon plutôt diplomate, pas du genre à monter si rapidement au créneau.

Heureusement Akashi le sauva…

« Si tu veux Tetsuya, tu peux nous poser des questions, et on y répondra au mieux. Il vaut mieux un peu de théorique avant la pratique. »

… Ou pas. Aomine fusilla Akashi des yeux. Merde, il avait pas envie d'expliquer à Tetsu comment se font les bébés !

« Mmmh… Ok pour l'instant. Alors… Je voulais savoir ce qui vous plait tant chez les filles avec de gros seins ? »

Un ange passa. Voir même une tripotée d'anges.

« Aomine-kun, toi qui lit beaucoup de magazines de Mako-chan comme ça ?

-Euh…

-Kagami-kun, t'en penses quoi ?

-Bah… euh… Je… C'est agréable ? Euh… Confortable ?

-Parce que ça rebondit dans la main ? Tout mou comme un oreiller ?

-Putain, écoute pas ce Bakagami ! Non le mieux, c'est les tétons qui pointent, et de pouvoir les tripoter et les mordiller…

-Mais moi aussi j'ai les tétons qui pointent mais je suis un homme. Ça m'arrive quand il fait froid, ou alors quand Takao m'a touché les fesses.

-C't enfoiré il t'a pas touché il t'a carrément malaxé si tu veux mon avis !

-Et alors ?

-Tetsu il t'a foutu ses deux grosses paluches au cul et toi tout ce que tu trouves à nous dire c'est « Et alors ? » ?!

-Je vois pas où est le problème ?

-C'est… C'est un…

-C'est un mec, et je suis gay.

-Putain impossible de causer avec toi ! Bois ta bouteille. »

Le bleuté comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser plus loin. Mais Akashi lui avait dit qu'il pouvait poser des questions, et il se sentait curieux.

« Et c'est agréable de se faire tailler une pipe ? »

Aomine s'écrasa la tête contre la table. Kagami regardait au loin les joues flamboyantes. Midorima réajustait ses lunettes faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et Akashi tentait de garder son air sérieux sa bouche masqué par l'une de ses mains.

Le bleuté se vexa. Alors voilà, on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, et quand il posait une question personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Très bien. Il posa sa bouteille sur la table, et se mit debout. Une main toujours appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise il tenta de s'éloigner. Mais il fut rapidement retenu par une large main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Tetsu ?

-Je vais poser la question à Takao.

-Hors de question, tu ramènes ton petit cul ici tout de suite.

-Tu trouves que j'ai un petit cul ? C'est bien ou pas ?

-Putain, il est parfait ton cul alors assied-toi sans discussion ! »

Son cul était parfait. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Avec un grand sourire pour le basané dont les joues semblaient légèrement plus sombres que d'habitude il reprit sa place.

« Vous avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Fait chier… Ouais, ça doit être agréable. Enfin la seule fille qui a essayé de m'en faire une était pas franchement douée donc… C'est censé l'être.

-Tu veux que je t'en fasse une pour voir ? J'aimerais bien essayer d'en faire une. »

Aomine dont les joues étaient vraiment colorées désormais plaqua sa main sur la bouche du bleuté. Comment Kuroko, son adorable Tetsu, si impassible, si sérieux et stoïque pouvait lui proposer de lui tailler une pipe comme ça ? Il se sentait choqué, et étrangement mal à l'aise à l'idée que la proposition vienne de lui. Encore Kise bourré ça lui aurait paru normal, mais Tetsu ?

Il réfléchissait encore, enfin il buguait encore alors qu'il sentait clairement le plus petit s'agiter sous sa main. Mais ce ne fut que quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa paume qu'il put réagir enfin. Tetsu l'avait léché.

« Mec c'est dégueu !

-Tu n'avais qu'à enlever ta main plus vite. »

Le plus grand attrapa de nouveau la bouteille d'eau pour aller la fourguer entre les petites mains du bleuté. Il essayait de reprendre constance, mais ce n'était pas évident.

« Je propose qu'on continue la partie. Et Tetsu tu peux continuer avec tes questions mais… Mais rien… Fait chier. »

Akashi hocha la tête en assentiment et commença à distribuer les cartes. Il ne fit pas de paquet pour Kuroko car le jeune ne semblait pas vouloir se joindre à eux. La tête dans les nuages tétant sa bouteille d'eau plate il semblait réfléchir. Akashi se fit la remarque que le bleuté en laissait couler beaucoup d'eau dans son cou, et son tee-shirt s'humidifiait.

« Tetsuya, l'eau coule.

-Mais j'ai chaud. Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? »

Ils grognèrent tous plus ou moins un oui. Alors Kuroko se dit qu'il faisait trop chaud. Il retira son tee-shirt. Et finalement il faisait meilleur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

-Il fait chaud, et quand j'ai chaud j'enlève mon tee-shirt. »

Aomine observa son ancien camarade de basket. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dénudé ainsi. Pour ainsi dire plus depuis le collège. Pas que le jeune est pu être exhibitionniste mais ils se croisaient suffisamment dans les vestiaires. Il dut reconnaitre que la fine musculature de ce torse diaphane avait augmentée. Le tracé des muscles restait fin, mais on les sentait tout de même présent. Et ces petits tétons roses qui pointaient au milieu de cette peau pâle. Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il avoir un tel regard sur son ami ? Il avait déjà observé la musculature de certains hommes, Kagami par exemple, mais plus avec l'idée de se comparer. Mais là il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire, juste à se dire, que cette poitrine complètement plate et fine était belle.

« Merde, Bakagami, t'aurait pas une chemise légère à filer à notre strip-teaseur ?

-Euh si… »

Kagami s'éloigna en direction d'une porte fermée, et revint avec une chemise blanche qui semblait très fine. Et beaucoup trop grande pour le gabarit de Kuroko. Le jeune l'enfila et remonta les manches en les retroussant jusqu'à ses poignets. Il en ferma un bouton, et vu le temps qu'il y passa il se dit que refermer les autres n'était peut-être pas une priorité. Mais quand il vit la main d'Aomine s'approcher pour fermer les autres un éclat de colère le prit. Il donna une claque sur cette main qui se retira rapidement.

« Mais, Tetsu…

-Non, je suis pas une poupée, je sais m'habiller tout seul même si je suis bourré, et si j'ai pas envie de m'habiller, je ne m'habillerais pas. Point barre. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça. Ça m'énerve. C'est plus drôle de vous poser des questions. Je veux faire autre chose. Bye. »

Et cette fois, il se leva franchement de sa chaise.

« Et tu veux aller où ?

-Aux toilettes, avec ton foutu litron de flotte j'ai la vessie pleine, alors je vais pisser, grand bien t'en fasse. »

Aomine se trouva con à regarder son ancienne ombre se diriger en tanguant vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il aurait du mal à l'atteindre sans tomber. Il était mal parti.

« Accompagne-le, Daiki, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'assomme sur le carrelage. »

Aomine n'attendit pas dix secondes après l'ordre d'Akashi. Il rattrapa très rapidement son petit boulet bleu qui n'avançait qu'en se tenant vaguement au mur.

« Lâche-moi Ahomine !

-Je t'accompagne juste pour pas que tu ailles t'écraser nez devant sur la cuvette. »

Kuroko lui lança un regard curieux avant d'éclater de rire. Lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais préféra proposer son bras où une main aux longs doigts fins s'y accrocha comme à une ancre.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, le plus petit se dirigea vers les toilettes.

« Me regarde pas. »

Le basané préféra obéir. Il entendait le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on détache, un zip, des bruissements de vêtements, avant un léger jet liquide.

« Pffffiou… Je commençais à avoir un ventre d'alcoolo. »

Le plus grand ne put se retenir et tourna la tête vers son ami. Kuroko avait laissé tomber son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles, et la chemise plissée s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse découvrant des jambes fines et blanches. Elles paraissaient étrangement longues ainsi. Une peau d'albâtre qui paraissait si douce au toucher. Aomine se sentit l'envie de remonter légèrement la chemise pour voir plus haut. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, regardant juste par-dessus son épaule. Mais le pire fut quand le jeune se baissa pour rattraper son pantalon. Il sembla vraiment à Aomine que l'instant présent se déroulait au ralenti. La chemise remontait suffisamment pour dévoiler la naissance d'un fessier musclé par des entrainements acharnés, mais dont la peau laiteuse semblait parfaite.

Merde. Merde et re-merde ! Comment pouvait-il penser ça ! Se prenant la tête entre les mains il entendit Kuroko lui demander de se pousser pour qu'il atteigne l'évier. Aomine observa son ami dont les yeux un peu torves semblaient reprendre un peu d'attention, mais les joues colorées trahissaient toujours un taux d'alcoolémie un peu trop haut. Aomine avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

Ils revinrent s'installer à la table. Mais rapidement le plus jeune commença à s'ennuyer. Heureusement pour lui il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il eut un sourire immense en voyant l'expéditeur. Finalement il n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aomine en eut marre. Tetsu se dandinait comme une midinette en chaleur en textotant à une vitesse folle. Il rougissait fréquemment en lisant ses messages. Le basané se demandait vraiment qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il se sentait curieux, mais n'arrivait pas à apercevoir l'expéditeur ni même la teneur des messages.

**De : +090 1234 56****

Salut mon Tetsuya ~ C'est Takao. J'ai demandé ton numéro au grand dadet qui s'appelle Teppei.

Parce qu'apparemment j'ai pas trop le droit d'approcher, et ton chien de garde semble t'empêcher de venir me voir.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Oui ! Il ne veut pas me laisser venir te voir. Et il veut pas me laisser boire.

**De : Takao**

Alors je bois à notre santé ~

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Je veux trinquer avec toi !

**De : Takao**

A voir avec ton chien de garde.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Mouais, chien de garde… Plutôt panthère tu trouves pas ?

**De : Takao**

Tu dois rêver d'avoir une panthère dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas mon petit Tetsu-chan ?

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Euh… Bah… Oui ?

**De : Takao**

''Oui ?'' ou ''Oui carrément, je voudrais me frotter contre son pelage sombre'' ?

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Bah…

**De : Takao**

Avoue !

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Deuxième proposition…

**De : Takao**

Mais c'est qu'il se lâche notre petit passeur. Raconte-m'en plus !

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Te raconter quoi ?

**De : Takao**

Ce que tu aimerais qu'il te fasse, ou mieux ce que tu aimerais lui faire. Je vous ai entendu parler de tailler des pipes. Ouais, j'ai des yeux partout mais aussi des oreilles.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

T'es trop curieux… ça me gêne.

**De : Takao**

Bien, alors je vais te raconter ce que lui voudrait te faire (et moi par la même occasion si jamais il se lance pas)

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Pourquoi il se lancerait ? Il préfère la poitrine de Mako-chan.

**De : Takao**

Mako-chan ? Bref, on s'en fout. Il se lancerait, parce que tu peux le faire tomber dans tes filets.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Mais encore ?

**De : Takao**

Si, si… Tu as bien joué jusque-là. Je suis sûr qu'il peut craquer. Car franchement quand je vois cette peau indécente découverte par cette chemise fine j'ai très envie d'y passer mes mains…

**De : Tetsu-chan**

…

**De : Takao**

Non ! Ne referme pas cette foutue chemise, le spectacle est trop agréable. Et j'adore comment tu remues, ça me donne envie de venir te plaquer contre moi… Miam ~

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Tu es sûr que c'est Midorima qui t'intéresse ?

**De : Takao**

Oui il m'intéresse, mais c'est un pur hétéro alors je me fais une raison. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je dis juste que si ton grand abruti ne bouge pas son cul ce soir, on peut se retrouver demain soir pour que je t'apprenne pleins de choses…

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Et quoi par exemple ? Tu me donnes chaud, Takao-kun !

**De : Takao**

Je sais comment je pourrais te donner encore plus chaud. Par exemple en te montrant comment te contenter juste avec ma langue.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Et comment ferais-tu ça ?

**De : Takao**

D'abord je glisserai le long de ton cou après t'avoir offert le baiser de ta vie.

Puis je te ferai un suçon au creux de ta nuque et je descendrai plus bas pour jouer avec ces adorables bouts de chair rose qui pointeront vers moi. Sont-ils durs, Tetsu-chan ?

Veux-tu bien tirer un peu sur cette chemise pour que je puisse les voir de si loin. Je peux voir beaucoup de choses, mais cette chemise m'ennuie.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Et après ? Je crois que je suis dur de partout, Takao-kun.

**De : Takao**

Mon dieu que tu es sensible… Et ma langue glissera sur ton ventre jusqu'au nombril que j'envahirai sans honte pendant que tu halèteras dans des gémissements langoureux.

**De : Tetsu-chan**

Takao… J'ai vraiment trop chaud…

**De : Takao**

J'ai chaud moi aussi… Mais ta panthère te regarde d'un drôle d'air… Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. Elle doit se demander qui est à l'origine de tes adorables joues rouges, et de tes yeux si indécents. Regarde vers moi s'il te plait.

Tetsuya leva les yeux pour apercevoir Takao de l'autre côté de la grande pièce. Assis par terre à côté de Kise, Himuro et Murasakibara, il avait délaissé son portable sur sa cuisse. Quand il vit que le bleuté l'observait il lui refit le même signe qu'il lui avait appris plus tôt. Celui à la signification indécente. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus le même jeu, plus la même intensité. Kuroko se sentit comme une ado émoustillée. Mon dieu il se sentait gigoter sur sa chaise, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jeans et remercia vivement Kagami de lui avoir prêté cette grande chemise qui masquait son embêtement.

Et sa discussion par sms dura encore un certain temps. Il était tard, et certains étaient déjà partis. Il sentait à ses côté que Aomine tentait toujours de regarder son portable. Heureusement il n'en vit rien. Il notait nettement l'agacement de son ancienne lumière, il captait ses nombreux regards furtifs.

Ce fut Midorima qui, baillant, mit fin aux parties de cartes. De toutes façons, Kagami semblait lui aussi commencer à buller, et Aomine était légèrement sur les nerfs. Saluant tout le monde le grand vert passa la porte d'entrée entrainant dans son sillage Takao qui ne partit pas sans un petit regard et clin d'œil pour Kuroko.

**De : Takao**

Bonne chance ~

Kagami jeta un coup d'œil sur son salon. Et fut étonné de le trouver si vide, enfin il y avait juste Murasakibara et Himuro qui s'étaient fait un place pour pioncer sur le canapé. Hyuga et Koganei les avaient salués plus tôt dans la soirée, de même que quelques autres de Seirin. Mais il s'étonna que les deux demoiselles de la soirée et Kise ne soient pas venu leur dire au revoir. Il se leva pour faire le tour du champ de bataille quand il aperçut la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Jetant un coup d'œil il put y apercevoir les trois manquants à l'appel qui s'étaient endormis pêle-mêle sur son lit. Il soupira à l'idée de devoir se faire une place là-dedans…

« Hey ! Bakagami, tu veux un coup de main pour le rangement avant qu'on se casse ?

-Non, t'inquiète, j'ai assez de squatteurs qui mettront la main à la patte demain matin. Et Kuroko, garde ma chemise, tu me la rendras plus tard. »

Et le bleuté le remercia d'une petite voix un peu ensommeillée avant de venir lui plaquer un smack sur la joue.

« Merci pour la soirée, je me suis bien amusé, et j'ai fait une super rencontre !

-Bah… De rien. »

La lumière de Seirin jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi et Aomine qui enfilaient leur manteau.

« Les mecs ? Qui ramène Kuroko, je préfère qu'il ne rentre pas seul pour le coup… Et vu le monde que j'ai déjà sur le dos, je ne vois pas où le faire dormir si ce n'est le tapis de bain…

-T'inquiète, je ramène Tetsu chez lui, c'est sur mon chemin.

-Ok, tu m'envoies un message quand le colis est largué chez lui, ça me rassura.

-Tu me fais pas confiance ?

-Si, bien sûr. Tu peux même m'envoyer un message quand toi tu seras chez toi. Je serais sûr que vous êtes tous rentrés sains et saufs. »

Quand ils furent tous les trois sortis, les deux bleutés et Akashi. Le rouge les salua pour s'éloigner de son côté sans avoir oublié de rappeler à Aomine de faire gaffe à leur petite ombre.

Le basané commença à marcher, il entendait les pas trainants de Kuroko derrière lui. Le jeune n'avançait vraiment pas vite. Il s'arrêta pour l'attendre et lui tendit sa main que Kuroko attrapa tout de suite. Au moins il pourrait le faire avancer un peu plus vite. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Je suis fatigué Aomine-kun. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes en coton. On fait une pause ?

-Mais on se les gèle ! On va pas s'arrêter comme ça au milieu de la route !

-J'ai pas froid, moi, mais je suis crevé.

-Fait chier… »

Le basané s'accroupit devant le jeune, et lui signifia d'un coup de tête de monter sur son dos. Kuroko n'était pas un poids plume, mais il ne leur restait plus tant de chemin.

« Merci Daiki… »

L'ace de Too eut un sourire. Il sentait la respiration du bleuté dans son cou, elle ralentissait. Il savait que son boulet personnel s'endormait.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Kuroko. Rien avait changé, enfin rien de notifiable dans le noir mais ça lui ramena un sourire. En plus il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de chez lui. En courant il pourrait y être en moins de cinq minutes. C'est fou ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre mais ils ne se croisaient jamais dans le quartier. Posant son colis sur les marches du perron, il fouilla les poches du manteau de son ami à la recherche des clefs. Il n'avait qu'une hâte le coucher pour filer se mettre au chaud chez lui. Mais… Il ne trouvait pas ses foutues clefs, et pas plus dans les poches du jeans. Il n'y trouva que le portable verrouillé.

« Tetsu… Oh Tetsu. Réveille-toi.

-Humm…

-T'as foutu quoi de tes clefs ? Tu les as planquées où ?

-Bah…

-Sous le paillasson ?

-On a pas de paillasson extérieur… Elles sont chez Kagami, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là-bas ?

-Je les ai posées.

-Mais tu t'es pas dit qu'il fallait les reprendre pour rentrer ?!

-Non. Je pensais plutôt aux messages de Takao.

-Takao ? C'est à lui que tu écrivais en te dandinant comme une poule ?!

-Oui. Mais je me dandine pas comme une poule. J'aime pas les poules.

-Mec, je crois que je vais faire un meurtre.

-Oh non… Pauvre poule… »

Aomine regarda l'air triste de Kuroko et soupira de dépit. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à chez Bakagami, et balader Tetsu avec lui était hors de question. Il reposa son regard sur son ancien équipier qui dodelinait de la tête en chantonnant. Soupirant à nouveau, il récupéra son colis. Direction chez lui…

Kuroko somnolait toujours quand Aomine le laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Déshabille-toi, je vais me brosser les dents en attendant. Fais pas trop de bruit, ma mère doit dormir à c't heure. »

Et Kuroko se retrouva seul dans la chambre de son ancienne lumière. Pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait ça n'avait pas grandement changé. Une vraie chambre de mec, un bureau plein de papiers et de magazines, des mangas en piles un peu partout. Le jeune se demanda comment Aomine pouvait travailler sur son bureau vu que le fauteuil était englouti par une tonne de fringues. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit, un ballon de basket sur l'oreiller, logique. Des magazines de Mako-chan sur la table de chevet, peu surprenant. Seul l'uniforme pendu sur un cintre près de la porte semblait être propre et repassé. La seul chose rangée, et encore le bleuté soupçonnait que ce soit dû à la mère de son ami.

Il retira son jeans qu'il laissa en boule pas loin du lit, de même que sa veste. Il préféra garder la chemise de Kagami sur lui pour l'instant… Il n'avait pas son pyjama.

Il avait repris sa place sur le lit quand Aomine débarqua en jogging et sweat.

« Va te laver les dents, je t'ai laissé une brosse neuve sur le bord du lavabo.

-Merci, Daiki. »

Se levant sur ses jambes encore flageolantes il gagna la salle d'eau. Il se rappelait encore du chemin, en même temps la maison n'était pas immense. Quand il revint dans la chambre du grand, il ne restait plus que la lampe de chevet d'allumée. Aomine l'attendait en faisant tourner son ballon sur son index, allongé sur les couvertures.

« Allez, viens Tetsu. J'ai la flemme de te sortir un futon à cet heure-là. »

Et le bleuté ne se fit pas prier et vint rapidement se fourrer sous la couette, rejoint par sa panthère qui se pencha par-dessus lui pour éteindre la lumière.

« 'Nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Daiki. »

Aomine s'éloigna pour s'installer confortablement. Il essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Kuroko était dans son lit. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas à quoi penser, non parce que avant ça ne l'aurait pas franchement ébranlé d'avoir Tetsu à côté de lui. Mais ce soir il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas regardé son ami comme d'habitude. Il fallait dire que Tetsu n'était pas comme d'habitude. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le regarder ainsi, il l'avait regardé autrement comme quand il regarde les belles jambes des filles sur la plage, comme il détaille la poitrine vallonnée d'une demoiselle au joli décolleté. Mais Tetsu était un foutu mec, mignon, mais il restait un homme. Mais très mignon. Surtout habillé de cette simple chemise. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop le regarder quand le plus petit était revenu dans la chambre, mais un coup lui avait suffi pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Les fines jambes pâles qui reflétaient la lumière tamisée de la petite lampe. Le torse peu couvert par cette foutue chemise, la chemise de Kagami. Un étrange sentiment le prit, il avait envie d'arracher cette putain de chemise, pourquoi ça devait être celle de Kagami. Merde il aurait mieux fait de lui proposer un de ses propres tee-shirt, où pourquoi pas le maillot de l'équipe de Too, il aurait été affreusement mignon dedans… Merde à quoi il pensait encore. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.

Le silence était profond. Aomine n'osait pas vraiment bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'ailleurs Tetsu non plus apparemment. Son invité sembla remuer entre les draps, et quand il sentit une petite main et une touffe poilue se coller contre son torse il se crispa. Mais le pire fut quand Kuroko glissa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus la sienne.

« Tetsu, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Je fais un câlin à la panthère.

-Putain, vire. J'essaye de pioncer.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Allez bouge, retourne de ton côté.

-Non, j'ai réussi à atteindre la tanière au fauve, alors j'en profite pour dormir dans les bras d'une panthère.

-Putain, je capte rien à ce que tu racontes. Allez, pionce.

-Humm humm… »

Et Aomine sentit la respiration légère de Tetsu se ralentir. Le jeune venait de s'endormir comme une masse contre lui. Blasé, il passa quand même sa main dans les mèches de son ami comme on gratouille un chat qui dort. Il finit lui-même par fermer les yeux pour le peu de nuit qu'il leur restait.

Ce fut Kuroko qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il faisait encore nuit. Il était bien calé contre cet oreiller chaud, il se sentait comme dans un nuage, très embrumé mais cotonneux. Et ses souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui. Il était chez Aomine, dans le lit d'Aomine, dans les bras d'Aomine… Putain, il avait trop bu. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'arrière il aperçut le réveil qui indiquait qu'il était cinq heures passé. Trop tôt pour se lever. Mais il se sentait étonnement en forme. Il lui faudrait sûrement remercier Daiki pour la bouteille d'eau. Car il se doutait que sans ça, sa tête serait un vrai champ de bataille.

Il s'échappa du lit pour faire une pause technique aux toilettes. Quand il revint il se dirigea à tâtons vers le lit où il reprit plus ou moins sa place. Maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu plus clair il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se faufiler à nouveau entre les pattes de son fantasme sur pied. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexions il se dit que c'était peut-être sa seule chance. Il était un peu maso, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus une telle occasion.

Il revint se coller à Daiki qui l'attrapa entre ses bras avec un grognement endormi. La panthère n'était pas réveillée, mais elle était un peu câline. Et Kuroko essaya de se rendormir… Avec plus ou moins de réussite. Enfin, il ne se sentait plus vraiment fatigué. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, il aurait été seul chez lui il se serait rendormi directement mais là il avait chaud, il y avait ce souffle brûlant qui lui léchait la nuque. Il avait envie de bouger, le sommeil le fuyait.

D'ailleurs Aomine devait le sentir car la panthère resserra son étreinte.

« Arrêter de bouger, merde. Je dors.

-Non, tu dors plus.

-Ouais, bah je dormais et je vais me rendormir, alors tu la fermes et tu pionces. »

Le gros félin n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille, ce qui amusa Kuroko. Le petit bleuté n'avait pourtant toujours pas envie de fermer les yeux, et maintenant il ne pouvait définitivement pas bouger, prisonnier comme il était. Il savait que s'il remuait il gênerait Aomine contre qui il était littéralement collé.

Au bout de trop longues minutes à tenter de se rendormir Kuroko n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Mais le torse chaud qu'il sentait contre son dos le dissuadait de faire trop de mouvements. Dans cette position de petites cuillères il pouvait clairement sentir le souffle chaud du basané dans sa nuque. Une exquise chaleur le gagnait lentement, exquise mais très gênante. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, il avait envie de plaquer sa main contre son entre-jambe dans l'idée d'essayer de calmer cette douce chaleur. De plus la main du plus grand plaquée sur son ventre ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Il se mordit la lèvre à l'idée que si Aomine descendait très légèrement la main il se mettrait à gémir. Il…

« Merde, Tetsu arrête ça… »

Kuroko se figea à ses mots, il n'osa même pas ouvrir ses lèvres pour demander quoi. La seule chose dont il était conscient actuellement c'était de cette respiration dans sa nuque qui devenait irrégulière et de ce grand corps si chaud qui se collait à lui. Enfin jusqu'au moment où la large main d'Aomine se contracta sur ses abdos pour venir le plaquer plus fortement contre lui. Il poussa un long gémissement. Il sentait trop nettement une virilité dure se coller contre ses fesses. Des lèvres chaudes vinrent épouser la forme de sa nuque pour lui offrir de lentes caresses qui le faisaient frissonner. Aomine venait de glisser sa main sous sa chemise pour venir effleurer son ventre dans des attouchements de plus en plus prononcés. Et il perdait la tête.

« Mon dieu, arrête Tetsu. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait arrêter ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était Aomine qui avait sa main et ses lèvres plaquées sur lui, non pas l'inverse. Il ne savait pas quoi arrêter et d'ailleurs il ne voulait rien arrêter.

« Daiki… »

Il murmura le nom de l'homme dans son dos entre deux soupirs prononcés. Il avait chaud, trop chaud ainsi. Plus chaud que n'importe quand pendant cette soirée. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait partir en combustion spontanée alors que le basané le touchait à peine, mais ces gestes lui semblaient tellement sensuels qu'il avait envie de ronronner de plaisir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il sentit ses hanches remuer d'elles-mêmes attisant le désir contre lequel il se frottait.

« Mon dieu, Tetsu, t'imagine pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire. »

Et cette phrase chuchotée dans la pénombre de la chambre s'échoua sur sa peau comme un ruban de velours, il se sentit soufflé par une envie folle qui l'empêcha de parler. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de balancer violemment son bassin en arrière pour faire grogner la bête qui dévorait son cou de baisers. Il ne tenait plus. Il s'empara de cette grande main dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de son ventre pour la faire descendre au sud. Il prononça à nouveau le nom de sa panthère dans un soupir quand il sentit cette paume brûlante le masser au travers du tissu. Il ondula de plus en plus contre l'homme derrière lui, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus haletante.

Kuroko ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, il se sentait assailli de toutes parts par des sensations nouvelles. Il avait l'impression qu'Aomine était partout sur lui et lui aussi voulait le sentir sous ses doigts. Il glissa sa main dans son dos pour aller jouer sur les abdos contractés de son grand félin qui feula à ce contact. Il se sentait gourmand, toujours plus gourmand. Il fit descendre ses doigts sous la lisière du jogging pour les enrouler autour d'une virilité ardente. Le basané lui fit part de son contentement dans un grognement avant de mordre un peu plus fort la jonction découverte entre son cou et son épaule.

Aomine se sentait devenir fou. Il s'était réveillé quand Kuroko s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux à ce moment, ni même quand le jeune s'était de nouveau glisser sous les couvertures. Il allait se rendormir quand il avait senti cette petite masse chaude venir se coller contre lui. Il avait grogné pour la forme mais l'avait tout de même pris entre ses bras. Il se sentait fatigué après une telle soirée, mais le bleuté remuait beaucoup entre ses bras, il lui avait fait remarquer mais Kuroko n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Rapidement le plus jeune avait recommencé, de façon ténue, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui échauffer les sens.

Et il s'était senti déborder par une envie fiévreuse de dévorer son Tetsu, son adorable Tetsu qui s'était mis à remuer son tentant petit popotin contre lui qui se sentait déjà durcir. Il lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Mais la simple odeur de la peau chaude qu'il sentait sous son nez le narguait, et lui donnait envie de goûter. Goûter la tiédeur douce de cette chair pâle. Les mèches bleutées lui chatouillaient le bout du nez quand il alla fourrager dans cette nuque tentante. Glissant sa main sous cette chemise qu'il considérait de trop, il put découvrir la soie de ce ventre chaud.

Et son Tetsu qui continuait à lui remuer la tête dans tous les sens, et pas que la tête. Ses mouvements de hanches qui frottaient là où il ne fallait pas. Cette main qui le guidait toujours plus bas. Il devenait fou, il avait vraiment envie de dévorer son ami. Il grognait et faisait jouer ses dents sur cette peau pâle qu'il marquait avec plaisir. Comme une bête qui marque ce qui lui appartient. Et dans sa chambre, au creux de ses bras Tetsu lui appartenait.

Quand il sentit les doigts intrusifs du plus jeune venir le flatter, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer de la nuit, pas tout seul. Il voulait son Tetsu, il voulait le parcourir de ses lèvres, de ses doigts, de ses dents. Il voulait l'embrasser, le renverser sur le dos pour le dominer entièrement. Ce soir Tetsu était à lui. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à savoir si ce qu'ils faisaient était bien ou même sérieux. Il ne voulait pas penser à comment il le regarderait demain, comment les autres les regarderait. Actuellement il ne voyait que lui qui se trémoussait entre ses bras, il ne sentait que lui qui se déhanchait sous ses doigts. Il en voulait plus.

Il finit par plaquer le plus jeune dos au matelas pour le surplomber. Mais il faisait trop sombre. Il ne voyait pas vraiment bien son Tetsu. Il voulait le voir, voir ses joues colorées, voir ses lèvres entrouvertes sous ce souffle haché qu'il percevait. Quittant un instant la chaleur de ce corps brulant il se pencha pour essayer de trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. A tâtons ses doigts finirent par effleurer un câble. Content il tira dessus un peu brusquement, et la lampe tomba au sol le faisant pousser un juron qui provoqua un gloussement chez son ami. Peu lui importait, il avait trouvé l'interrupteur.

« Et ça t'amuses ? »

Le bleuté lui offrit un sourire taquin. Dans la lumière tamisée le regard amusé de Tetsuya lui semblait être un défi, une tentation totale. Et il n'avait pas envie de de résister à ses instincts de bête sauvage. Il allait le dévorer tout cru. Son ami était si désirable, si tentant allongé ainsi au milieu des draps froissés. Il vit la main si blanche venir effleurer du bout des doigts ses abdos découverts. Il aimait voir ces petits doigts glisser sur sa peau basanée. Et les petits curieux remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'obliger à venir se rapprocher. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur ses lèvres fines. Depuis quand c'était à Tetsuya de décider. C'était lui le chef ici.

Aomine se pencha juste assez pour que leur deux nez se touchent, se frôlent. Il savait très bien ce que le jeune attendait. Mais il avait tellement envie de l'embêter, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne réveillait pas la bête impunément. Il fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et fut heureux de voir les yeux céruléens s'y accrocher. Et brusquement il lécha le bout du nez du bleuté qui fronça les sourcils surpris.

« Et tu en es fier ? Ce n'est même pas drôle, Aomine-kun. »

La panthère était contente de son effet, son adorable Tetsu réagissait toujours aussi bien. Se penchant doucement il vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, y glissant quelques murmures qui tirèrent des gémissements au jeune bleuté.

« C'est redevenu Aomine-kun. Pourtant j'ai cru t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom tout à l'heure. Redis-le.

-Dai… Ah… Daiki. »

Et Kuroko fut récompensé par les lèvres gourmandes de la panthère qui effleuraient les siennes. Alors qu'une langue inquisitrice venait l'obliger à approfondir l'échange, chose qu'il accepta sans attendre plus d'une seconde.

Gourmand, dominateur, vorace. C'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire de ce baiser, mais les lèvres qui s'emparaient des siennes le dévoraient avec sensualité. Il se sentait fondre. Tous les baisers de la soirée avaient été enjôleurs et fantastiques. Mais il se sentit démuni sous les lèvres de son ancienne ombre. Tous ces baisers disparurent de sa mémoire pour ne garder que l'empreinte des lippes qui le rendaient fébrile.

En désespoir de cause, perdu dans un brouillard de plaisir il s'accrocha aux omoplates saillantes du basané. Il n'avait pas assez d'ongles pour le blesser, mais il avait l'impression que ses doigts finiraient par laisser une marque indélébile sur ce dos large. Une marque, une marque de lui. Il voulait marquer sa panthère, montrer qu'il l'avait domptée. Il quitta presque à regret les lèvres d'Aomine qui tenta de le retenir en attrapant les siennes de ses dents. Un mordillement doux mais possessif qui tira au plus jeune un gémissement lascif. Et la bête frissonna d'excitation. L'excitation du fauve qui joue avec sa proie.

Mais la proie ne semblait pas totalement se laisser faire. Aomine sentit une langue remonter le long de sa carotide. Son sourire devint carnassier quand il sentit des lèvres s'emparer de sa peau pour la suçoter goulument. Mon dieu, que Tetsu savait le rendre fou.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, Tetsu. Je vais te dévorer, je vais jouer avec toi, faire frémir ton corps sous ma langue et sous mes doigts. Je vais te faire me supplier. Et tu ne penseras plus qu'à moi qui vais te faire frissonner de plaisir. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin violent de domination sur son ami. Mais les bruits et mouvements erratiques du jeune sous lui confirmèrent que ça lui plaisait. Alors il continua à lui promettre mille et une douces tortures, chatouillant de sa voix rauque de désir l'oreille découverte de son ami. Ami ? Il ne savait plus si c'était exactement ça, on ne fait pas ça avec un ami. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Tetsu était là sous lui, pour lui. Et il aimait ça.

Le plus vieux grogna en sentant des dents lui grignoter l'épaule. Un petit fauve en puissance. Quand Kuroko releva la tête pour s'ancrer dans son regard, il pensa que sa folie ne pouvait pas être plus terrible. Ce visage doux qui lui avait toujours parut si innocent dans son masque inexpressif débordait maintenant de volupté. Tetsu était incroyablement attirant, et lui n'avait plus qu'une envie : se perdre dans les limbes d'un plaisir érotique et emporter son amant avec lui.

Tetsu étira un sourire mutin. Il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire ce regard. Il n'était pas si naïf que ça. Mais il voulait toujours plus. Il glissa ses mains le long de ce dos musclé, griffant quasiment par instant la peau brûlante. Et ses doigts glissèrent à nouveau sous ce jogging qui était définitivement de trop. Il empoigna brusquement les fesses galbées de son amant pour venir l'obliger à se frotter contre lui. Rejetant la tête en arrière il força un gémissement plus langoureux et lascif que tous les précédents. Il savait comment exciter la bête, et il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait faire tourner la tête d'Aomine, le rendre fou. Et il s'y prenait apparemment bien, remarqua-t-il quand il sentit deux grandes mains se serrer sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à les lever. Il crut défaillir en sentant l'érection dure et imposante qui ripa sur son ventre.

Il gémissait, miaulait, grognait sous les attouchements toujours plus intensifs du fauve qui avait décidé de le marquer sur tout son corps. Il sentait un peu partout les traces chaudes des lèvres d'Aomine : dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sous son téton, au creux de sa hanche gauche, sur le pli de son aine, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse…

Aomine était partout. Sauf là où il voulait vraiment. Le basané n'avait pas perdu son sourire sauvage. Chaque gémissement était comme une douce symphonie pour lui. Chaque frisson qu'il tirait de sous ses doigts était comme une œuvre d'art éphémère. Tetsu était si sensible, si désirable, si désiré.

Il sentait l'impatience du jeune qui grandissait à chaque seconde passée. Alors il remonta lentement le long de ce corps à la peau si pâle sur laquelle quelques marques commençaient à s'étaler. Il remonta jusqu'à ces lèvres tremblantes pour les embrasser comme si rien d'autre ne dépendait. Il continuait de faire glisser ses mains partout alors que celle du plus jeune étaient restées échouées sur ses fesses, se serrant compulsivement quand le plaisir montait trop vite.

Et ce jeu durait. Durait depuis trop longtemps, ou peut-être pas assez. Aucun ne savait plus. Perdus dans leur bulle hors du temps, ils n'étaient plus que désirs et sensations, volupté et passion. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient, la seule chose qui importait vraiment était ces mains qui jouaient partout sur leur corps.

Aomine ne savait plus à quel moment leurs vêtements s'étaient fait la malle, mais ça l'arrangeait. Ça l'arrangeait pour pouvoir atteindre chaque parcelle de peau découverte, ça l'arrangeait car il avait trop chaud. Il se redressa légèrement, en appui sur un seul bras à côté du visage rougeoyant de Kuroko dont les yeux mi-clos étaient voilés. De sa main libre, il vint flatter dans une caresse aérienne la virilité tendue du bleuté qui poussa un soupir prononcé. Alors avec un sourire gourmand, il s'empara de leurs deux fiertés au creux de sa paume. Kuroko laissa échapper un râle profond avant que sa petite main ne vienne s'enrouler autour de la sienne pour l'obliger à bouger, à s'activer.

Et ils se laissèrent emporter pas ce plaisir coupable. Kuroko gémissait des mots incohérents. Il sentait le sexe dur d'Aomine contre le sien. Il était tellement imposant, brûlant et palpitant. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Il ne voulait pas partir trop vite, il se sentait trop bien. Sa tête, centre de sa raison, lui demandait de tenir pour profiter encore, toujours plus. Mais son corps, le traître, voulait céder, céder à cette déferlante de délices sous les doigts du basané qui pompait toujours plus rudement leur virilité.

« Regarde-moi ! »

La voix était trop rauque. Il n'avait jamais entendu Aomine avec une telle voix, si profonde, si soumise au plaisir. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir à cet ordre qui lui déclenchait des milliers de frissons. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent les orbes aux pupilles dilatés du fauve au-dessus de lui il craqua.

La jouissance le prit au dépourvu. Il ne lâcha pas à un seul instant ce regard profond qui semblait pouvoir lire en lui. Il se laissa aller sur les pentes du plaisir, ses gémissements se muant en un prénom qui roulait sur sa langue. Perdu dans une félicité violente il agrippa la tignasse de Daiki pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Il était trop bien dans les bras de son amour qui, dans des mouvements erratiques perdait pied. Et Aomine accompagna son amant dans l'orgasme avec un grognement bestial.

Aomine ne s'était pas écroulé sur Kuroko. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se redresser. Il pouvait voir son Tetsu gigoter, mal à l'aise sous son regard intrusif. Mais c'était si bon de le voir ainsi. Dans cette débauche de luxure, les joues rouges, le front en sueur, du sperme étalé sur ce ventre pâle aux marques violacées. Le basané se pencha par-dessus le lit pour s'emparer de quelques mouchoirs. Ils ne dirent pas un mot tandis qu'il nettoyait consciencieusement les traces de leur méfait. Ses doigts s'attardant parfois un peu trop sur cette peau trop sensible.

Kuroko n'osait plus vraiment croiser le regard d'Aomine. Qu'est-ce que le basané pensait-il ? Pourquoi était-il aussi silencieux ? Finalement malgré les endorphines le bleuté finissait par se demander comment tout allait pouvoir se passer après ça. Parce qu'après tout, Aomine n'était même pas gay à la base.

Mais quand il sentit une masse s'écraser à ses côtés pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte de chaleur il se permit un petit espoir qui fleurit en sourire quand un baiser léger fut apposé sur son front. Il n'en voulait pas plus. Il était trop bien ainsi dans les bras de son amour…

Finalement, ils ne rouvrirent pas les yeux avant onze heures du matin. Une bonne petite grasse matinée bien méritée… Qui fut coupée par une sonnerie de portable. Le fauve grogna, il allait vraiment tuer l'imbécile qui osait appeler Tetsu. D'ailleurs, le bleuté s'agitait entre ses bras pour aller répondre. Aomine n'avait pas envie de le relâcher, mais au moins cette foutue sonnerie cesserait enfin.

Kuroko mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Son portable l'attendait. Il se traina jusqu'au bout du lit et décrocha sans regarder qui pouvait bien le contacter à cette heure.

« _Aloha, Tetsu-chan ~_

-Takao-kun ?

-_C'est bien moi ! Alors, t'as réussi à faire avancer les choses ? Je sais pas, tu l'as embrassé avant qu'il te laisse chez toi ? Ou plus ? Je veux tout savoir !_

_-_Moins vite, s'il te plait. Tu me réveilles là…

_-Et moi qui me suis retenu de t'appeler ! Ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis debout._

-Et moi je dormais…

_-Je suis désolé ! Ou pas… Alors ? Dis-moi si j'ai besoin de venir te consoler ce soir ?_

-C'est très sympa comme proposition, Takao-kun, mais je crois que ça ne sera pas obligatoire de venir chez moi ce soir…

_-Ah ! Donc ?! »_

Aomine qui suivait la conversation de loin avait tiqué en comprenant que c'était Takao à l'autre bout du fil… Mais ce fut le « chez moi ce soir » qui ne lui plut vraiment pas. Se redressant rapidement il s'empara du portable.

« Il n'y aura pas de ce soir pour Tetsu et toi, point barre. Il est à moi donc garde tes foutues loin, et ta bite encore plus. Bye ! »

Et il raccrocha. Simple et efficace. Il n'aimait pas prendre des pincettes. Il remarqua le regard choqué de sa petite ombre. D'un reniflement dédaigneux il tourna la tête. Il balança le portable sur une pile de fringues plus loin, attrapa Tetsu par le bras pour le ramener contre lui. D'un geste ample il replaça la couverture sur eux. La panthère était silencieuse, et le bleuté plein de questions.

« Daiki…

-Si tu me parles de Takao, je me lève tout de suite pour aller le castrer, et ça sera de ta faute.

-C'est puéril comme réaction.

-… M'en fout.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Toi ? Moi ?

-Ouais, bon on va pas en faire tout un plat… »

La tournure de phrase inquiéta le bleuté qui se mit à douter. Quand le plus vieux avait envoyé Takao balader il s'était dit que peut-être… Mais non apparemment… Il préféra ne rien dire, et profiter de ces dernières minutes dans les bras de sa panthère qui n'était pas tant à lui…

« T'as pas faim ? Perso, j'ai la dalle…

-Pas vraiment. »

Le bleuté avait l'estomac un peu coupé.

« Moi après une telle nuit faut que je mange… Surtout si je veux remettre le couvert. »

Kuroko releva brusquement la tête vers le fauve qui somnolait toujours à moitié.

« Comment ça ?

-Bah, je compte pas te laisser rentrer chez toi tout de suite…

-Mais… euh…

-Tu plaisantes, je suis qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi ? Merde, j'aurais pas cru ça de ta part, Tetsu ! C'est plus mon genre ce genre de trucs.

-Mais tu disais pas qu'on allait « pas en faire tout un plat » ?

-Façon de dire, mais putain t'as pas vraiment cru que j'allais te virer après ça ? En plus, merde, j'ai vraiment trop envie de te bouffer ! »

Le bleuté se mit à rire, il se sentait à moitié soulagé par la confidence. Il remarqua que le plus vieux l'observait d'un œil intéressé et il se mit à rougir.

« Je finis par me demander si on doit prendre le petit déj' avant ou après ? »

Aomine se prit un tape sur la tête, avant que son bleuté ne se faufile en vitesse hors du lit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout que le jeune remarqua sa propre nudité, il se jeta sur la chemise de Kagami.

« J'ai trop envie de te bouffer… D'ailleurs ça te dit pas de mettre le maillot de Too ? »

Fin.

_Verdict ? _

_Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez su rester jusqu'au bout. Au final j'étais contente de venir poster un premier texte sur ce fandom, si jamais l'inspiration me revient, je serai ravie de venir vous le partager si vous avez apprécié Baiser de Bouteille ! _

_See you soon !_


End file.
